


Korrasami Week 2015

by Brackish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Hair, Short One Shot, Smut, internet girlfriends, lips, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. "Brackish's Korrasami Shorts Workshop"</p><p>A series of stories, each less than a 1000 words, celebrating the Korrasami Week 2015 prompts!</p><p>Day one - Thursday, September 17th: Flowers<br/>Day two - Friday, September 18th: Hair<br/>Day three - Saturday, September 19th: Internet (girl)friends (AU)<br/>Day four - Sunday, September 20th: Lips<br/>Day five - Monday, September 21st: Modern day<br/>Day six - Tuesday, September 22nd: Safe again<br/>Day seven - Wednesday, September 23rd: Unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short: [FLUFF]  
> Korra struggles to find a suitable floral gift that will perfectly sum up her feelings.

_Ughh... Why did I chose Valentine's to do this._

Korra hovered through rows upon rows of floral arrangements, beautiful bouquets, and stunning displays. The whole shop smelt like a fresher version of a department store's perfume section, and felt about as humid as well. The sheer visual volume shocked her, an assault on the senses; Korra didn't even know flowers could come in so many shapes and colours.

"My, my, aren't you the romantic!"

"Huh?!" Korra turned to see an ancient woman beaming up at her, obviously the owner of the store.  

"For your partner, is it?"

 _Crap._ "Er... sort of? I mean... She doesn't exactly _know_ -"

"Ohh, I see, I see," The lady nodded sagely. "And you're hoping to tell her in floral-form?"

Korra flushed, her face hot with embarrassment. She nodded, slowly.

"Then," The lady moved past Korra, to pull a pot of gloriously blooming roses, two dozen of the deepest red, lavishly grown and carefully cultivated to exquisite display, intoxicating in their aroma.

"One glance at these, and they'll be head over heels for you! Red, for passion and love!"

"Erm... They're lovely, really. But I was thinking more... She's a friend, you see, so I was hoping to start... smaller?"

"Ah, alright, alright..." The lady deposited the pot, and Korra could swear the rose wilted slightly at being rejected. Instead, the lady brushed past Korra again to pull a bouquet of tall yellow-petal tulips.

"These!" The lady brandished the bouquet at Korra like a sword, eager to please. "The ultimate display of friendship! Yellow tulips, a thousand loving, happy memories in flower form!"

"Aha," Korra laughed nervously. "Well, we _are_ good friends, but... I don't want her to think I'm not interested in ... something... more..." Korra's voice trailed off, and she felt herself wanting to jump among the flowers and fade into the shrubbery.

The lady made a sound of contemplation. "Indeed, indeed. Your situation's a tough one!" She tossed the bouquet aside, strutting into the adjacent aisle, muttering under her breath, pulling flowers here and there, shaking her head with each idea. Korra shadowed her nervously, watching the aged florist pick apart her stock.

After an age, the lady seemed to be struck with an idea, and rushed off into another aisle. When Korra caught up with her, she found her once again beaming, holding up a small corsage of delicate white flowers.

"Here!" She said, pulling Korra's wrist forward. "Simply give them this, and ask them on a date!"

 _A date?!_ "Huh?! Er..." Korra's heart skipped at the idea of asking out Asami, in all her beauty and grace, her luscious, flowing hair, her deep, dark emerald green eyes, the way she fluttered her lashes at Korra as she spoke, the way she said her name...

Korra sighed.

"You know what... I don't think this'll work." Korra said, dejectedly. "These are all lovely, but I don't think they're going to say what I want to say."

The old lady gave Korra a pitying look, and gently gave her a pat on the elbow; she couldn't exactly reach much higher.

"That's alright my dear. You'll find it someday. Come back anytime, if you need anything."

Korra thanked the lady, and with a heavy sigh, left the florist.

_Crap, why is this so hard?! Why isn't there a way to show her all of that stuff?! I just want to show her EVERYTHIN-_

The idea hit Korra before she turned the block. With a broad grin, she sprinted back to the florist, almost tumbling through the door in excitement. The old lady gave one look of shock to Korra, before Korra ran up to her, grabbing the old lady and sweeping her up in a big hug.

"My goodness! Did you figure out what you wanted, my dear?"

Korra nodded. "I'll take them all!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for amazing artwork :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O


	2. Hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short: FLUFF  
> When the cats away, the mice will play. The cat is Asami, the mouse is Korra, and what she's playing with is Asami's extensive collection of hair-care tools and tonics.

Korra shuffled into her bathroom, yawning, stretching, still half asleep, zombified and generally unready for the world at large. She flipped a nearby switch, dousing the room in light, rubbing her eyes in agitation as they slowly drew focus to the messy portrait before her, reflected in her bathroom mirror above the vanity.

A quick splash of water to the face revived her, drawing life into her body, though part of her still wanted nothing more than to dive straight back into the covers. The absence of Asami made it easier to resist, but still - mornings were the devil's conjuring.

Asami always woke and left earlier than Korra did. Besides being a go-getting, entrepreneurial action-woman with genius-level intellect, she also had the definitive trait of morning lark. She would get up before the sun did, spend a good amount of time getting ready, and still have time to write Korra a sweet note before she left, to leave by their bedside table.

_"Good morning/afternoon my love._ _I hope you have a fantastic day. I can't wait to see you tonight. ~ <3 Asami."_

Asami made the change from writing morning to afternoon, after Korra embarrassingly confessed that most of the time she woke up past noon. It made Korra feel guilty every time.

 _How does she do it?_ Korra grumbled to herself in mock irritation at the perfection of her girlfriend. Asami had even managed to pull a different hairstyle every day for the last week. Ponytails, pompadours, curls upon curls, elegant bunches tied off in silk ribbons - Asami had an  magical talent of taming her hair, almost making it seem as if she could even shape its length to her will.

Their bathroom was almost all Asami's hair-care and maintenance products. Scissors of infinite varying lengths and shapes, brushes, combs, four different hairdryers, tools for styling, sculpting, grooming, sprays and gels and waxes, straighteners and curlers and tools that looked like torture devices. Half of it Korra had never seen Asami use, and the other half Korra had no idea how to use anyway.

With a slight feeling of inadequacy, Korra plucked at her own tomboyish cut. Even a few years later, she had decided to keep her hair short; not only was it more practical, but nearly everyone had said that it looked great on her. Besides, Asami's constant remarks and seductive whispers into her ears about her hair were reason enough to keep the style.

But even so, there was something tempting about all the tools laid bare before her. A soft smile appeared at her lips, and a excited thought danced across her mind.

_I'm going to look so good, Asami's going to lose her crap. But... where to begin?_

Korra closed her eyes, and waved her hands mystically, pointing in random directions. When she was satisfied with her randomization, she opened her eyes, picking up the first things she found herself pointing at.

"Okay... Mousse? And... what's this? Oh it heats up. Whyyy...? Err..."

Always the adventurer.

 

* * *

"Korra! I'm home!"

_Oh crap! Was I in here all afternoon!?_

Korra's eyes frantically darted around the countertop; somehow she had made the scene an even bigger mess. In her hurry to replace all of Asami's tools, gadgets and potions, Korra didn't even stop to think about what she had done to her hair.

"Korra? Are you in here?"

 _Crapcrapcrapcrap._ "Erm - Yeah! Y-you're home early!" _Quick, mousses with mousses, brushes with brushes._

"Ugh, yeah. I needed a break. Want to go out for noodles tonight?"

"S-sure!" _Hold on, I better unplug all this first_

Korra could hear Asami just outside the bathroom door, hesitating.

"Um, is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah!" _Wait, what's this? I didn't even use this. Was this here or there?_

"Are you sure?"

"Don't come in!" _Why is this sticky?!_

"Korra, I'm-"

"Hang on-"  _No!_

The door swung open, Asami peeking her head inside. At once, Korra froze, holding a jar aloft in one hand, a hairdryer in the other, its cord wrapped around Korra's neck. Asami's face paled, her mouth dropping ajar to form a perfect little _'O'._

"K-Korra... What are you doing? And... What happened to your hair?"

"What? What do you..."

As if for the first time, Korra turned to her reflection in the mirror to survey the results of her experiment. Half her hair was spiked, glossy and tapered to a dozen little spikes. A quarter of the remaining hair was straightened hap-hazardly, slightly singed. Curls sprung out here and there, small strands poking through like springs through an old mattress. Parts of it even looked like it had been attacked by a pair of possessed scissors.

"Wow. It looks like I've been electrocuted. And drowned. And uh," Korra poked at a few glossy parts. "Attacked. By gibbon-hawks. With gel for talons." Korra turned back to Asami. "There's a good explanation for all this, I swear."

Asami was barely holding in her laughter, her face pink and flushed, arms crossed over her stomach, cheeks bulging. She could barely eek out her words without rupturing.

"Uh-huh - S-sure. Wha... What's your reason?"

A stream of half-baked excuses began to pour from Korra's mouth, but it lasted only a second or two before Asami split into a gale of laughter, prompting Korra to turn a deep shade of red in embarrassment. In her humiliation, she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning at her girlfriend.

"Isnotfunny'Sami."

When Asami's laughing fit subsided, she strode over to her frizzled partner, and swept her up in a tight embrace, planting a soft peck upon her lips.

"I think you look more handsome and beautiful than ever." Asami said, breaking her hold and strolling from the bathroom.

 _What?_ "You really think so?" Korra said after her.

"Absolutely not. Take a shower, we're not going out to dinner with you look like that." Asami said with a smirk, as she disappeared into their bedroom.

Korra made no pause chasing after her, tackling her onto the bed. They tussled and rolled in screams and laughter. When they calmed down, Korra spoke softly into Asami's perfectly dressed hair, scent of sweet summer fruits intoxicating her.

"I guess you'll just have to teach me how to do all this stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out the other Korrasami Week 2015 shorts! (They're really, really good.)  
> And check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for other amazing fics, artwork, and more! :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O


	3. Internet Girlfriends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short: ANGST  
> Plagued by nightmares, Korra flees republic city after a traumatic experience. After a particular bad episode, Korra wakes in the middle of the night, seeking the only remedy she knows - Asami.

4:43AM.

In the dark, Korra shudders awake, her sleeping cot rattling against the metal floor panels.

_Great._

She feels the thin sheen of cold sweat covering her body, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. In her quarters, she hears the dull roar of blustering winds outside, the only thing separating her and the minus ten tempest being a few thin layers of sheet metal.  

The pain in her head has reverted to a dull ache, unpleasant but not agonizing - enough to keep her uncomfortably awake. With a groan and whimper, Korra swings herself out of her sleeping cot, wrapping herself in her blankets, and drags a chair to sit beside her, setting her laptop atop it. A heavy thing, made for use in remote locations with a reliable battery and sturdy build. She punches the power button; A vacant screen springs to life, it's artificial light flooding the room, the laptop's outdated fan whirring, struggling to keep up. 

_Please..._

A few clicks, and Korra breathes a sigh of relief. 

_She's online._

Korra slips an earbud into each ear, and prays that Asami isn't too busy to take a call. A few moments later, with nothing but the merciless winds and the sound of a connecting call to keep her company, Asami's face appears on screen.

For a moment, Korra feels a wave of euphoria wash over her, but it doesn't last long. 

"Korra? Is everything okay? I checked the clocks - It should be almost five in the morning over there."

Even though she can't fall asleep, Korra speaks in a low tone, weary and fatigued.

"Yeah." She manages. She wishes she had more words to say, but they choke in her throat. 

A shadow of concern passes over Asami. "Another nightmare?"

Korra furrows her brow, her eyes avoiding Asami's gaze, but there's nowhere she could hide. She feels guilty, ashamed, like a child running to her mother.  _What kind of fucking person can't sleep for nightmares._

Despite it all, Korra manages a weak nod. 

"Hold on." Asami says, her image on the screen moving.  _Oh god, she's probably at work. Why am I fucking wasting her time with this shit-_

A moment later, and Asami's screen settles. Korra recognizes the background of Asami's work office. 

"Listen Asami-" Korra says, trying to muster up her courage, every fibre of her being settling her shaking nerves. 

"How bad was it?" Asami interrupts Korra before she can make an excuse. Asami's heard it all before. She knows that if she doesn't help her through it, Korra will just try to force herself to chase the sleep that will never come. 

Korra sighs again. No point avoiding it. _I fucking called you anyway._

"Pretty bad."

Asami takes a breath, words on the tips of her tongue. She hesitates, but she speaks softly.

"Please come home Korra. You've be gone for so long. We miss you. I... I miss you. Please."

Korra shuts her eyes tight. She can hear the agony in Asami's voice. It chokes at Korra, her heart rises to her throat.  

 _I want to. I really, really fucking do._ "I can't. Not... Not yet."

Korra opens her eyes. Asami is on the verge of tears.

"Please Korra. Please tell me where you are. I-I can send someone to pick you up, wherever you are, please, just-"

It tears at Korra to see her like this. _Why am I putting her through this. I don't deserve her._

Again, like the dozens of times before, Korra clears her throat, and feels the words reach her mouth.

"I... I need to go Asami. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you"

"No, Korra, please-"

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

" _Korra! You've said that so many times! Please, just tell me where you are!_ "

Korra places a hand on the top of her laptop. She can feel the heat of her own tears well up in her eyes. Again, she shuts them tight, but Asami's voice racks her with guilt. Her voice is loud, harsh, and desperate. Tears are streaming down Asami's face, both hands holding onto the screen.

" _Korra!_ "

In her mind, Korra is screaming. A thousand different voices tear at her. She wants to go home, to be in her arms, but the fear holds her back. The void clings to her, dragging her down, strangling her mind, torturing her.

And she can't go home. Not yet.

When Asami speaks again, she speaks softly, through sobs, her voice broken and pleading.

"Please... Please don't go Korra..."

_I..._

"I don't know how much more I can take, you..."

_I'm..._

"Not knowing where you are... where... where you'll be."

_Asami... I'm..._

"Please, just..."

Korra feels tears roll down her cheek, to her chin.

"I'm sorry, Asami."

Korra lowers the screen, she hears Asami pleading to her, begging.

"No, Korra, please. Please, please don't go. I-"

**[Call Ended.]**

Once again, her quarters are plunged into darkness. She feels the agony well up within her, and she lets her emotions consume her. She howls, crying and screaming, pleading to be well. She falls onto her cot, weak, the shadow heavy in her mind.

Her sobs are consumed by the howling wind all around her, heard by no-one.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out the other Korrasami Week 2015 shorts! (They're really, really good.)  
> And check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for other amazing fics, artwork, and more! :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O


	4. Lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short: SMUT  
> After a busy day, Korra comes home late at night, with nothing on her mind but sleeping the stress away. Unfortunately for her, her dreams have something else in mind.

Korra slammed her door shut with the heel of her boot, sighing to herself. _Alone at last._

With heavy eyes and a weary body, sleep would come easily tonight. She shuffled across her room, quiet, complacent, eager to sink into the soft sensation of her mattress. She lazily shrugged off her clothes, her jacket discarded upon the floor as soon as she entered her apartment. Her boots were next, thudding heavily upon the floor as she tossed them across the room. Then her trousers, hooking a thumb onto each side, hips swinging as she drew them down her strong legs, until she stood bare but for her t-shirt and boxers.

She slipped under her covers, breathing a sigh of complacency as she snuggled into the beckoning warmth. She ran a hand over her face, brushing her hair back. Only a brief moment passed, before Korra slipped into a spell, sleep consuming her.

Turbulent and twisting, her mind sought dreams to sooth her stressful self.

She floated high above Republic City, above Air Temple Island, above it all, gliding listlessly through the night, the cold air rippling through her. She rose until she broke the cloud layer, smiling serenely to herself as a thousand different strands of wispy condensation trickled over her body, soaking her clothes, peeling them back and away until she was bare. She reveled in the sensation of the night's air, cold against her dark skin.

Above her hung the moon, heavy and crescent, below her was nothing but cloud - even the city had hid itself from her. She moved forward, shooting through the sky, watching the moon cast her shadowy partner against the clouds, rippling as she did across the night.

Korra laughed, and the shadow laughed back. She watched it with curious eyes as she danced across the stars, and saw it stare back at her with emerald eyes, a familiar visage rising from the mist. Korra felt herself slow to a stop, a floating apparition above the clouds, and watched as her shadow rose from the clouds, bright green eyes and ruby red lips, the mist forming silken strands of gently billowing hair that swirled in eerie harmony.

The spectre slowly took shape, the mist conjuring a reflection of Asami before her, naked as she was. Korra felt a flame flicker to life deep within her, rising to seep into her chest, to instill itself into her heart. She felt her hand rise with a desire to touch the spectre, and saw it smile at her, coy and playful, beckoning her with slender fingers as she darted away, laughing as she did.

Korra made after her, skimming the cloud as she chased the conjured Asami, intoxicated by emerald and ruby. Closer, she reached closer and closer, until she could just about touch the ghost's heel with her fingers, and -

The clouds burst around her, a ring forming that encircled her, warping, waving in sky. Korra spun, looking for her partner, and saw her strolling towards her, clouds billowing off her naked shoulders like rolling waves, trickling down her chest, over bare breast, over curved hip, between slender, lithe legs.

Korra felt herself recline as Asami moved closer, and closer still until she was but a breath away. She froze, her heart roaring in her chest, giving herself and all to her spectre. Asami moved to press her body against Korra's, brushing Korra's hair aside with ghostly fingers. Korra felt the cold of the billowing cloud pouring off Asami's body, onto hers, mesmerized by the ruby red lips moving closer...

At first, a kiss, then a thousand, euphoric kisses on her lips, soft touches like the moonlight itself drawing a vigor within Korra. She felt Asami's fingers running through her hair, like an ocean breeze. She never wanted their lips to part.

The pouring cloud rolled down her body, heavy and thick like smoke, but cold and clean, pure to the touch. She felt her own hands brush through the silk of her spectre's hair, to run down the smoothness of Asami's back, feeling her skin prickle at her touch. She felt a trickling sensation run down her neck as cloud poured forth, mist-like fingers dancing against her firm breasts, swirling across her stomach and rise to trace the lips of her throbbing sex.

Asami broke their embrace with a wicked look and a soft bite on her lip. Korra threw her head back, resting against the cloud layer as Asami placed her soft, red lips against Korra's neck, and down to take a nipple into her mouth. They stood firm for Asami, as Korra relished and squirmed at the coldness of Asami's touch, a siren among the clouds. The phantom moved lower still, laying a trail of soft kisses along Korra's toned stomach, she felt Asami's hands run down the side of her body to her hips, until they slipped to part her legs, and Asami's tongue danced between them.

Ecstasy erupted in Korra's mind, each kiss against her sex sending waves of sweet sensation coursing through her body, and drawing back blessed euphoria, berserking and soothing her mind with each kiss between her legs, throbbing and wanting. It drove her mad as Asami toyed with her, her back arched high, twisting and contorting as the pleasure pulsed through her, tightening every muscle on her body.

She could see the ruby red lips against her body, against every inch of her body, bright against the moonlight. In her mind, Korra felt every touch, ever kiss that Asami had placed upon her body ripple across her body, pleasurable and shaking her to her very core. The soft, luscious, delicate lips that enamored her mind and stole a moan from Korra's own with each moment that Asami tasted Korra's skin.  

A wicked grin spread across Asami's lips, and as she placed on last, lingering kiss, that shattered the veil. Again, the clouds burst around her. For a moment the two hung in the air, but as the clouds dissipated, they fell, plunging towards the Earth, embraced in each other's arms, their cloud-wrought sanctuary slipping from their grasp.

_"Asami!"_

Korra shot up, panting, aching, throbbing. Her pillow had been flung to a forgotten corner of her room, and though she was sitting up in her bed, she was tangled in her sheets. Her shirt was nowhere to be found, and a leg had slipped free of her boxers, tied up in a bunch around her right knee.

Korra panted, her body alert and awake, hungry. She flushed red in embarrassment, hesitating. She ran a hand gingerly between her legs, and groaned as she felt a stickiness.

She buried her face in her palms, grinning sheepishly into the empty room. As she sat upon her bed, Asami slipped into her mind again, and a devilish thought rose within her.

_There's no way I'm telling her about this._

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out the other Korrasami Week 2015 shorts! (They're really, really good.)  
> And check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for other amazing fics, artwork, and more! :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O


	5. Modern Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short: FLUFF  
> Korra loses her wallet. Fortunately for her, she has a tracking tab placed on it. Where will it lead her?
> 
> Author's note: Look, this one's extremely patchy and doesn't make sense a lot of the time. More or less I just wanted to get something out to catch up for the prompts. Hope it's passable!
> 
> Inspired in part by this lovely art by Plastic Pipes!  
> http://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/129557108738/korrasami-week-day-4-lips-sometimes-i-miss-super

As Korra ran through the hordes of morning rush-hour pedestrians, apologizing as she pushed her way through businessmen and school-kids alike, she could almost hear Bolin's words echo in her mind.

**Two hours ago.**

_"So you just put this tag on your wallet, or whatever, and... see? Now on your phone, you can see where it is, like if you ever lose it or something. Isn't that cool? Like GPS for your personal stuff!"_

_"Psht," Korra had said. "I never lose anything anyway._

**Literally almost ten minutes after Korra stepped outside.**

_I can't believe I lost my wallet._

Panic dug deep into Korra's mind, drenching her in cold sweat and burrowing the sickening sensation in her stomach.

_Shit shit shit shit where is it._

All around her, people made their way through the city, unburdened by the horrifying sensation of a lost possession. Korra shook her phone, as if it were a poorly-functioning radio from a film. On her map, a blip pulsed faintly, pointing her towards her wayward wallet, resting somewhere within an establishment labeled "Morning Roast".

_A cafe? I didn't even go to a cafe. Did someone pick-pocket me on the train? Oh my god I'm going to kill whoever it is when I find them._

A soft bell tinkled as Korra stepped into the tiny cafe. It was a tiny place, with only three or four tables inside, each with a different set of chairs occupying them. Homely, to say the least.

"Hello! Table for one?" Korra jumped as a tiny, perky waitress stepped out from behind her.

"O-oh. Um, actually I'm just-"

"Takeaway? Here's our menu! Just let me know when you're ready to order!"

Before Korra could respond, she had disappeared into the back, no doubt to prepare another customer's order.

Korra looked around. Despite the small space, there were three other occupants within the establishment. _I definitely haven't been here before._ Korra glanced down at her phone again; The app was surprisingly accurate, indicating that whoever held Korra's wallet was sitting in a booth by the corner. Korra passed her gaze to the person sitting in the booth by the corner, and felt her heart rise to sit in her throat.

_Holy shit._

Whoever they were, they didn't look like the kind of person to steal a wallet. In fact, Korra was pretty sure she had never seen this kind of person at all.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, strands of smooth hair jutting out wildly. Bright-green eyes sat behind thick black frames that kept slipping down a slender nose, only to be pushed back up to the bridge with a sleeved wrist. She wore a baggy woolen jumper, and looked as though she hadn't gotten any sleep for several days. Shadow were forming under her eyes, and her lips were pursed tightly, concentrating intently on the heavy book that was resting on the table infront of her, a short cup of coffee steaming beside it. Most people would have said that whoever she was, she looked a mess, in need of a shower and a couple more hours of sleep.

Korra thought she looked indescribably gorgeous.

Which of course, made it harder for Korra to approach her and firmly request she return her wallet to her. But Korra was always one for a challenge.

She stepped over to the studious stranger, with all the confidence that she could muster beyond being spellbound, and cleared her throat loudly.

The furtive reader gave no indication that she had noticed Korra at all, which of course, only served to irritate Korra. Again, Korra cleared her throat, making extra effort to ensure that she didn't cough up her lovestruck heart as well. When that also failed, Korra decided to just go for it, and took a seat opposite in the booth.

"Hi!" Korra said, staring straight at the reader.

She glanced up, glasses slipping half an inch down her nose.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so, so sorry, I was just so-" Korra didn't hear much after that. The girl started apologizing, a long stream of words pouring from her mouth, as she hurriedly tidied up the table about her, closing the covers of her book and sweeping aside a few used napkins. She was an over-caffeinated mess, hands shaking while she made attempts at brushing her hair back, taking her glasses off in an attempt to wipe the sleep from her eyes, only to haphazardly replace them on her face, staring at korra through lopsided lenses as she brushed loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"-work, and study, and it's just been so much lately. Anyway, um... Sorry, what did you want?"

_Oh my god you beautiful dork. Wait, she said something. Was she introducing herself?_

Korra blurted out the first thing that came to her mind - her name, which was fortunate.

"Korra." She said. A moment later, her courtesies kicked in, and she extended a hand across the table.

"Oh. Um, Asami." She said, taking Korra's shake. Somehow, the confused expression on Asami's face deepened. "Nice to meet you...? Erm... Sorry, but, um... I still don't know what you want."

 _What?_ "S-sorry?"

"Are you looking for donations to a charity? Or are you selling something?" Asami gasped. "Or are you a-" Asami glanced around nervously, whispering, "Are you an _escort_ _?_ In which case I can assure you, while I am flattered I have no intention of- I mean, it's barely past nine in the morning so-"

 _What?!_ "I am _not_ an escort! Not that I have anything against..." Korra shook her head. _Focus damnit._ "You have my wallet! I think."

"Your wallet?"

"Yeah. I lost it this morning, and it has a tracking device on it, and my phone says you have it."

"Oh! You mean this-"

Asami produced a familiar blue wallet from her purse, bloated and stuffed, tearing at its seams. Not because Korra was loaded with cash, but because Korra was a classic hoarder of receipts.

Korra's eyes lit up at the sight of her wallet, thanking the stars for Bolin and his midnight infomercial purchases.

"Yes, oh my god, thank you." Korra reached out to take it, but Asami's hands shot back.

"Wait how do I know this is yours?"

"I- what?" Words failed to form in Korra's mouth. "Literally- like, what? I have it tagged with a tracker, and besides - how would I even know you had it, if it wasn't mine?"

A surprised look spread across Asami face. "Oh. I suppose that's true. Wait-" Asami opened Korra's wallet, pulling forth a faded driver's license.

"This... this doesn't look like you."

"What? Oh. I got a haircut, see?"

"Oh. Yes, now that you mention that, I suppose it... sort of looks like you?" Asami paused, holding up Korra's license beside her to compare. After a moment, she spoke. "You're really pretty."

 _What?_ "What?"Korra's face flushed. She was sure she was a deep red.

Asami's eyes widened, as if she just realized what she had said. A soft blush spread filled her cheeks. "Oh! Oh, I mean- ahem, as in-"

_My god why are you so cute I just want to wrap you up in a blanket._

Asami hurriedly replaced Korra's license in her wallet, and slid it across the table, head bowed low to avoid embarrassment. Korra took it, words failing her. She was prepared to leave, prepared to go the rest of her day in a stunned state, before an idea came to her.

"Hey, I mean... Since we're in a cafe already, let me buy you a coffee to say than-"

"Yes." Asami said. Again, her eyes widened, and she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired and-"

Korra laughed. "Um, it's okay. Actually, how about a tea instead? I think another coffee might push you over the line.

Asami lowered her hands from her face, and gave Korra the most intoxicating smile she had ever seen.

"Sounds perfect."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this one's late! And rough - didn't have time to edit. Also, these are becoming more and more loosely tied to the actual prompts. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out the other Korrasami Week 2015 shorts! (They're really, really good.)  
> And check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for other amazing fics, artwork, and more! :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O


	6. Safe Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short: I don't know?  
> A sort of follow up to my Internet Girlfriends prompt.

Though it had been months since Korra had finally returned, the pain was not so easily reversed. The nightmares still came, in droves, shaking Korra awake, and violently at times. It forced her to stay inside, quiet and contemplative on the outside, but ravaged by the fear of a thousand demons within her mind. 

On the best days, most people wouldn't be able to realize the torment that lurked beneath her facade. Korra could step outside and do her best to pretend that all was well, and people would believe it too. On occasions, rare though they were, she even laughed, the likes of which filled Asami with a lightness she had long forgotten. On the worst days, she wouldn't leave her room, and it hurt them both. 

But she was back, at least that much Asami could be thankful for. 

She hadn't been quick to open up at first. In fact, at the time Asami didn't even know that Korra was on her way home. Restless nights and haunting days, they passed Asami by, filled with fear, never knowing where she was, or whether she was still-

 _No_. Asami had refused to believe anything had befallen Korra. Whether it was denial or faith, she had to believe that Korra was safe. She had to.

And one day, out of the blue, she came back. 

* * *

It had been late. Asami had finished dinner alone, as she had done for months since Korra had left, and had been reading letters by lamplight, a cup tea by her side. Another cup steamed away by the window; it always went unfinished until Asami poured it out into the garden, but she had made it a habit. It kept her hoping, and made the loneliness more bearable. 

A then their doorbell had rang. A echoing, startling sound that made Asami jump in her seat.  _Who could it possibly be, at this hour?_ None of her business associates made house-calls, and any of her friends would have called ahead. 

Fear found its way to her heart. She wouldn't dare believe it was her, even for a second, for the pain that would come if it wasn't Korra would have been too much. She approached her door nervously, hands shaking, and opened the door. 

Asami almost fainted. Korra stood there, weary and forlorn, rugged up tightly in a puffer jacket and scarf, dirt covering her face, trousers torn at places, with a heavy rucksack leaning against their doorframe. 

"Asami." Korra's voice was weak, barely a whisper. Her eyes were weary, but even then she managed a weak smile for Asami's sake. "I'm home. How-"

Asami swept up Korra in a tight embrace, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She held her tight, her hands wrapping tighter and tighter around her partner, never wanting to let go. She grit her teeth, eyes clenched tight, fighting back tears. Korra's eyes widened, and slowly, her hands wrapped around Asami's as well, her own tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"I'm home Asami, it's okay now, I'm... I-I'm home..."

A thousand words ran through Asami's mind, a thousand words to say how much she missed Korra, how much she needed Korra.

How much she loved her. 

But she saw the weariness in Korra's eyes, the weakness of her grip. She needed rest. 

"It's okay. You're... You're tired. We can talk in the morning." 

Neither of them found peaceful sleep that night. Days went by, and the nightmares came, and they went.

* * *

And sometimes they lingered. 

"...Korra?" Asami whispered. She felt the body next to her shiver, despite the thick sheets. "Korra!" 

Korra shook violently, muttering, teeth chattering. 

" _Korra!_ It's just a dream, wake up! Please... Please wake up..." 

She would wake, panting, sweating profusely. Sometimes, she would wake crying, tears streaming down her face, cheeks flushed, eyes darting back and forth. 

"I'm... I'm sorry," She would say, every time. "I thought I was... Back there..." 

"No..." Asami would say, quietly. "You don't have to apologize. Never." 

They tried everything to soothe her demons. Music, massage, even warm milk - yet little could placate her turbulent thoughts. They would lie in bed, Korra's head upon Asami's chest as slender fingers ran through Korra's hair, Asami softly humming a quiet tune. 

"It's beautiful." Korra had said one night. "Where is that from?"

Asami went quiet. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. It's the only thing I can remember of her."

It didn't cure her, but Asami's sweet song gave her some peace. Days would pass, even weeks, but she was strong. They both were. The few days that Korra stepped outside became more frequent, and soon her friends returned to them. She began to seek out those who she once knew, to let them back into her life, and gladly they did. They even came to their house sometimes, though Asami made sure that Korra still got her rest, that they didn't overwhelm her. 

* * *

 One day, they took a trip to a remote beach on the outskirts of Republic City, just the two of them. Quiet were their days, alone with each other, sharing a hundred unspoken words. They sat in the sand, bathing in the bright sunlight, listening to the gentle waves lap against the shore, and watched in the distance as the sun danced dappled waves across the horizon. 

Korra placed a hand upon Asami's shoulder, and with the other she took Asami's hand in hers, bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss upon the back of her palm. 

"Thank you, Asami. For everything."

Asami felt a warmth fill her. A warmth she had not felt for a long time.

"You're strong Korra. You'll get through this."

"I know... I know."

And when Korra said those words, Asami was sure that she would, more sure of it than anything else in her life. She smiled, lying in each other's arms as they watched the waves break upon the white sand. 

_No amount of time truly heals scars, but they will fade. When they do, we shall not hide from them in fear, but wear them boldly, as a reminder._

_In time, she will be well. Never the same, but always as strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this one's late! And rough - didn't have time to edit (again). Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out the other Korrasami Week 2015 shorts! (They're really, really good.)  
> And check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for other amazing fics, artwork, and more! :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O


	7. Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short...

Having a partner wasn't a new concept to Asami. For her, being an heiress meant no lack of suitors lining up to try their luck at her hand, more often than not arranged by her father in attempts to foster business relationships. So for one reason or another, they never worked out.

But for Asami, even though being with Korra felt  _right,_ even her experience couldn't prepare for what her partner had in store. 

For Korra, Asami wasn't her first, but she was one of her few. On top of that, she was head-over-heels for her. It was a wicked combination, being as headstrong as Korra was, and at the same time so deeply, madly in love. Korra wanted to show Asami anything and everything she meant to her, often in ostentatious, extravagant ways. Most of the time, Asami would laugh, brushing aside her antics and rewarding Korra with a heartfelt kiss. More often than not, it put Asami into a laughing fit, Korra blushing while Asami labelled her "My favorite dork." Sometimes, Korra's PDA's were just plain inconvenient. 

They had many dates, and many little visitations in between, but Asami recalls a few memorable ones.

  * On their second date, Korra booked out the entirety of their favorite restaurant, ordering dozens of servings of Asami's favorite dish to spell out "I LOVE YOU" in bowls of noodles. Asami managed two before she was full, and the total bill was over a thousand Yuans.


  * On their sixteenth date, Korra surprised Asami by having a giant stuffed fox-bear delivered to her office. The twist was that Korra was hiding inside it, and burst out from the stitching with a bouquet of roses when Asami approached it. Asami was so shocked she tripped over her desk. Their date that night was Korra rushing Asami to the hospital, all the while Asami laughed and said it was nothing more than a twisted ankle. 


  * On their twenty-eighth date, Korra took Asami to see the New Years fireworks atop Air Temple island. Unbeknownst to Asami, Korra had smuggled a secret, super-powered firework, that would spell out "ASAMI IS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER" in the sky with rainbow sparklers. The moment had began with Korra saying "How hard could it be to set-up fireworks?" and ended with Korra dashing around Air Temple Island, putting out pocket, rainbow colored fires. Asami still thinks they were amazing, but Korra always thinks she's teasing her.


  * On their forty-third date, Korra filled their bedroom with rose petals. Unfortunately, Korra didn't realize they were candied rose petals, and by the time Asami had returned home from work, their apartment had a healthy infestation of ants. They spent the weekend in a hotel, whilst pest control took care of it. Asami sometimes jokes that the ants got more sugar that night than Korra did, much to Korra's embarrassment. 


  * On their sixty-second date, Korra tried to keep it subtle by cooking a home-made meal for the two of them. Long-story short, their new apartment now has a firefighter specialist unit on speed-dial, and Korra was banned from the kitchen


  * On their eighty-first date, Korra visits an adult entertainment store to purchase something that would add a little extra something to their love life. Not know what she's looking for, or what she's looking at most of the time, she purchases a few things at the owner's recommendations. The evening begins well, but ends with a blowing out of the apartment's main circuit board. Mysteriously, a large box labelled "Broken and highly dangerous electrical goods" is left discarded outside their apartment the following week, and is taken to the city dump the following morning. 


  * On their one-hundred-and-sixth date, it was going quite well, to their surprise. After dinner, during a walk through the local city park, they saw a man climbing onto a horse-driven carriage, and spontaneously decided to have a romantic carriage ride home. It turned out the man was actually attempting to steal the carriage, and after a short attempt at fleeing Asami and Korra, the two marched the would-be-thief to the local police station. When Korra made a terrible pun about a horse-thief, Asami tried to arrest Korra as well.


  * On their one-hundred-and-fourteenth date, Korra actually managed to cook a half-way decent meal. After that, she was unbanned from the kitchen.  



Two years after their first date, Asami had grown wiser to a lot of Korra's antics. She had gotten a lot smarter about showing her affection, and toned it down in terms of scope, but each and every display had all the love of her first, and the hundreds after the first as well. Every touch, every smile, every kiss, breath, and moment they had together filled their hearts with joy. 

And of course, Asami would always reciprocate. In her own way, Asami would make sure that Korra knew she was loved, forever and always. It would be in a little note that Asami left her, or her calls in the middle of the night when she was kept up late at the office, to make sure that Korra never went to bed without a goodnight. Or the comfort Asami gave whenever Korra felt down - she always had a way of brightening her day, through rain or shine.

On the two-year anniversary of their first date, Asami stood upon a pier by the waters of Republic City bay, watching the sun-set over the rocking ships and distant waves. Dappled orange and deep blue pierced the horizon, while strangers passed her by all around her, lazily heading home after the day's end. Asami glanced down at her phone, a new message from Korra appearing.

_"Be there soon. Hope you're ready for your anniversary surprise."_

Asami grinned. _"Uh-oh. Should I be worried?"_

_"Please. I've got everything under control."_

The soothing smell of summer and salt-water was high in the air. Gentle winds caressed Asami's hair, tumbling down her shoulders as she leaned against the iron railing. Somewhere, a child was laughing with their parent, a truck sounded it's horn, and a salesman cried the last catch of the day before closing up shop. Asami's fingers traced her necklace, a result of one of Korra's more subtle and safer dates. A silver chain with two small silver pendants, both shaped like roses, one set with a ruby, the other set with a sapphire. Korra wore one just like it too. 

A voice spoke behind Asami. "Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting." 

Asami turned to see Korra beaming at her.  _Everyday you're more beautiful._ She returned the smile, and embraced her, just as she had done a thousand times before, but each time was no less warming than the last. 

"So, where's your surprise?" Asami said inquisitively, a slight jest in her tone. 

Korra chuckled. "Hang on. I want to talk to you for a moment." She held took Asami's hand, and together they walked along the pier. 

"Can you believe it's two years?" Korra said quietly. 

"Still feels like the first day."

Korra laughed. They stopped, just short of the pier's end. For a moment, they stared off into the distance, pensive before the sunset's majesty. Far from them, a ferry trundled along a distant shore, and a flock of turtle-doves drifted through the breeze. 

"Asami," Korra said, turning to her partner. "You... You mean so much to me. I know I say it all the time, but... but, I want you to know that in two years, there hasn't been a single moment that I've ever doubted that. And I want you to know... to know that every moment I spend with you I love you even more. Even more than the last. And I can hardly believe it, that it's even possible to love someone so much."

Asami could feel her eyes beginning to water. Her own words choked in her throat, and felt her grip on Korra's hands tighten. She couldn't help but smile. 

"You've always been there for me. At my lowest points, at my best moments and my worst, you've been my rock, my everything. We've had happy moments, and I'll cherish them forever. We've had sad moments, moments when we've felt distant or angry at each other... but we fought through them and came out stronger than before. Didn't we?"

Tears began to flow down Asami's face, but she didn't care. She coughed, and managed a soft. "We did."

Korra smiled, wiping her cheek. 

"Asami," Korra said, her own eyes beginning to water. "You're so beautiful. And smart, and funny, and strong and amazing and wonderful and fantastic, and... a-and it's all I can do to stop myself screaming it all at the top of my lungs. You're... y-you're  _you."_

A choked laugh slipped from Korra's mouth. "And that's enough to make me happy, for the rest of my life. That you're you, and you're here, with me. That you put up with all my... silly little things, and that you're the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. I love it, and I love you. I... I love you, Asami."

Asami coughed, a shaky chuckle, a sniff and a smile. 

"I love you too, Korra." 

They leaned into each other's arms, a tight embrace. Clouds drifted lazily overhead, the sun holding onto its last few moments of day for their sake. At that moment, all was peaceful, and blissful to the two by the pier. When they broke, Asami dried her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She cleared her throat, blushing furiously. 

"S-so... So what's your big surprise? I don't see any, uh... No giant stuffed animals, or novelty sized presents, and I certainly can't smell any of your cooking..."

Korra furrowed her brow, a look of slight surprise spreading across her face. 

"Even after all this time, I still can surprise you?"

"What... what do you mean?"

Slowly, Korra took Asami's hands in hers again, drawing her to face her. She smiled, the warmest, brightest smile Asami had ever seen in her life. And slowly, Korra sank, lower, till she knelt, one knee upon the pier beneath them. 

"Korra?"

One hand slipped from Asami's, only for a moment, to pull a small, ornate box from Korra's pocket.

"...Korra?"

And then the other did, to clutch the top of the box, pulling it back.

"... _Korra._ "

"Asami."

A beautiful, silver ring, set with twin gems, ruby and sapphire. The world stood still but for a moment. 

_"Will you marry me?"_

Asami felt faint. She felt light-headed, as if her world was tumbling around her. Then, as if a thousand suns had risen in her world, a pure, fantastical, feeling of joy flooded her very being. She spoke the words, without truly feeling herself say them, though she always knew what she would have said. In a million worlds and the next, she would always have said -

"Yes, of  _course!_ "

Their kiss was their sweetest, and breathless from the tears. Their moment, captured in time, that split second of unmistakable happiness, was etched into the world. Like their hundreds of happy hours before them, a hundred, thousand more lay before them, waiting to be found, to be enjoyed, savored, and remembered. 

They were two, but also one, together. 

Two bright flames, the brightest of their kind.

Two partners, the truest of their kind.

Two lovers, their fates forever woven together.

As one, they are happiness eternal. 

As one, they are forever in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this one's late! And rough - didn't have time to edit (again). Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out the other Korrasami Week 2015 shorts! (They're really, really good.)  
> And check out some of the prompts on tumblr using the "Korrasami week 2015" tag for other amazing fics, artwork, and more! :)
> 
> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)  
> Psst, if you liked this, perhaps you'd like some of my other fics as well? :O

**Author's Note:**

> Whip a comment down below, I read every single one! Or catch me over on tumblr (citriic.tumblr.com)


End file.
